Childlike Fantasy
by AwakeningEden
Summary: By the time he was eight, Tahno knew one thing for certain. He was going to marry the Avatar. Prompt from Tahorra headcanons


"Mom! I can't be going around looking like this!" Tahno yelled at his mother, his cheeks flushing at the simple grass skirt wrapped around his hips.

His mother laughed and knelt down to meet her eight year-old son's pale gray eyes. "And why's that, my little waterbender? You always dress like this. Everyone else dresses like this. This is our heritage, our home. Why don't you want to be part of your home anymore?"

Tahno's cheeks darkened and his gaze shifted to the floor. "It's just that, the Avatar doesn't dress like this and she's a waterbender..."

"Oh," his mother chuckled. "That again."

Tahno glared at his mother and huffed, crossing his arms and pounding his foot against the floor. "What do mean by that? I'm going to -"

"Marry the Avatar," she said as she moved into the kitchen to prepare lunch. "Yes, honey. I know. Just like every other kid in our tribe."

"But I'm not like them!" Tahno snapped back at his mother. "I really am going to marry her. And we'll live in Republic City and live near the Arena and she can watch me pro-bend and we'll have lots of babies -"

"Babies?" his mother crooked in eyebrow.

"Yes, babies!" Tahno giggled. "Lots and lots of babies. And they'll all be waterbenders like we are and they'll help us restore balance to the world!"

Tahno pumped his fist into the air, envisioning his future now. A golden sunset off the coast of their private island near the Arena, the Avatar by his side with ten babies, one for each and every championship he had earned. Her blue eyes looking into his as the sun descended and the Moon Spirit Yue rose and deemed their love indestructible. They'd have super awesome fights with anyone who got in their way - like evil earth kings that wanted to take his sweet Avatar as his bride, or terrible fire princesses who wanted to eat their precious babies.

The Avatar...Korra would turn out to be so beautiful! He could just tell by the pictures he saw of her in the papers they occasionally got from traders. And he had to be handsome for her! That's why he couldn't go around in this skirt. She would probably think it was weird...that's why he had to get normal water tribe clothes one day so that she would like him and they could fall in love. And have babies! _Lots_ of babies.

"Alright Tahno," his mother smiled at him, realizing that her son was kind of infatuated with the Avatar. Unlike the other boys who just wanted her as some kind of prize, Tahno wanted to be her partner _and_ her friend. She would read to him how she was kept in a private compound, away from anyone her age and it always saddened him.

_"I'd be her friend...if she would let me," Tahno would say shyly, his toes curling up at the mere thought of meeting the Avatar._

"I believe you," her words caused Tahno's gray eyes to brighten and he squealed in delight.

"I'm so glad, Mom! I can't wait until I can bring her here. She'll be the perfect...uh...what's that word?"

"Daughter-in-law?"

"Yes! Daughter-in-law! She'll be great Mom! I just know it!"

0808080808

Twelve years later and here Tahno was. In Republic City, three championships under his belt, and just enough money to start looking at some sweet pent houses near the Arena. Not to mention, quite the looker. His teammates were casually chatting up the two women in his arms as he focused his attention on the food in front of him.

The Water Tribe noodles always reminded him of his longest goal, his simple childish desire. He would still have the occasional dream of deep blue eyes, olive skin, a baby wrapped up in her arms. No matter how Tahno changed, no matter how famous he became, he always sought more. He was always brought back to that unattainable goal he so fiercely believed in once.

"Oooo...are those two little ferrets on a date?" One of the women in his arms cooed and pointed. Curious, Tahno turned his gaze to a couple in the corner. The one with his back to them wore a green shirt and was pretty heavy with his body language. He seemed quite excited to be with the girl in front of him. Who was...

Tahno's eyes widened and his toes began to curl. Her laugh was gorgeous. Even at this distance, her blue eyes seemed so vivid and hypnotic. He knew she was on the Fire Ferrets Team and that she had been in town for some time, taking occupancy at Air Temple Island. Knew that she and her team were in the quarter-finals. Knew he might have to face her.

But in his wildest dreams, he never thought, he never realized...

His fantasy could be something more.

It took him a second to recollect himself and noticed that the young Avatar was glaring at him. That left him a little confused, why would she be -

_It doesn't matter,_ he thought as he abruptly stood up, beckoning his crew to come with him. _She just left me the perfect opening to introduce myself._

Since the first time Tahno had seen her picture, he had wanted to married her, have children with her, and save the world with her. But most of all, he had wanted to be her friend. And from the way she looked at her teammate, maybe she still needed one. _A real one._

This had to be fate. He could almost feel the red string around his pinkie tug.

And as he walked towards her, one idea that kept jumping to his mind almost had him feeling as giddy as he did twelve years ago.

They were going to have _lots and lots_ of babies.


End file.
